The Way Life Was Meant to Be
by popularcypher
Summary: What if Grayson remembered everything when he woke up? How will it affect Jane? How will Vanessa take it all?


Drop Dead Diva Fan Fiction

The Way Life Is Meant To Be

As Grayson woke up he felt a hand in his own. Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Jane's beautiful face. Trying to remember where he was and what had happened memories of the night before flooded his mind. A wave of emotions struck him as he remembered seeing Deb inside of Jane. He knew it was impossible but some part of him held hope.

As Jane began to wake, Grayson held her hand tighter. "Grayson, you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Jane immediately arose from her chair to be by his side.

"Jane, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." He smiled at her, realizing her hand stayed in his. As Jane was about to speak Vanessa walked threw the door.

"Oh, Grayson. You're awake, thank God." Vanessa wrapped her arms around him gently and kissed him.

Jane's heart sank and she moved her hand out of Grayson's. As she released his hand Grayson felt a piece of him go with her.

As Jane picked up her purse she turned to them both, "Well, now that you're here I better get back to work. I'll be back to check if you need anything later."

Before Grayson could try to stop her she was gone. He wished he could just jump up and stop her but Vanessa was here and she had already begun talking about work and how everyone was worried. All he could think about though was how empty he felt since Jane left the room.

"Grayson? Grayson? So what do you think?" Vanessa had an expectant look on her face which soon became a frown once she realized that he wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa. I'm just really tired." Grayson gave her a sad smile and looked away to the chair Jane had been resting on. She had left her jacket in her rush.

Vanessa realized what he was looking at and knew she needed to confront Jane. Ever since she first met Jane she knew that Grayson had a connection to her that deep down Vanessa knew she would never understand. Had something gone on between them? She didn't know but she planned to find out.

"Hey, I'm going to go run some paper work to court that I forgot about. Are you going to be okay until I get back?" She smiled softly as she grabbed her briefcase and jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be fine and I will be sure to call if I need anything." Sharing a quick kiss Vanessa left Grayson to his thoughts as she went in search of Jane.

Jane sat in her office reviewing her notes for the case she was handling. It was late and every one else had left. She knew she was working as a distraction from having to see Grayson and Vanessa together. Grayson had tried to text her earlier but she simply ignored it and continued her work.

As she stood from behind her desk to go get some much needed coffee she saw Vanessa getting off the elevator. Walking towards her Jane sat her cup on the counter, "Vanessa, is something wrong with Grayson?"

Vanessa sighed heavily, "No, no he's fine. I came to see you actually."

"Oh, ok." Jane turned slightly confused and walked back to the kitchenette with Vanessa in toe. "So, is everything ok? I mean, I'm assuming you came to speak to me about something and I'm more than happy to lend an ear."

Jane knew it wasn't true she would much rather be working on case notes than talking to Vanessa but as Grayson's friend she needed to be there for them both. Jane filled her coffee mug as Vanessa began to speak.

"I actually wanted to talk about Grayson. He's been acting strangely since he woke up and since you know him so well I'd ask you. I mean, you guys are close to each other right?" As Jane stirred her coffee she played with the handle of her mug.

Jane lifted her head, "Well, yeah we are friends but I wouldn't say he was acting strangely. I think that he's doing well for someone who just got hit by a car."

They chuckled nervously together and sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right." Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." Jane lifted her mug and sipped her coffee.

"Have you and Grayson ever, you know, dated?" Vanessa held her breath waiting for an answer.

"W-what? No, no. We have never dated, we're just really good friends." Jane chuckled nervously attempting to brush it off.

Vanessa didn't need to hear her respond, she just needed to see her body language that went with it. Jane had stuttered and was anxiously playing with her mug. The chuckle she gave was an attempt at making it into a joke when it clearly wasn't, not for Jane.

Vanessa nodded her head slowly and pursed her lips, "Well, ok."

Sighing Vanessa left to get back to the hospital. She needed to see Grayson and ask him the same question. If their responses matched Vanessa could either cancel the wedding or know for the rest of her life that she was second best for Grayson and the second was unacceptable.

While driving Vanessa felt lost in a sense. She didn't know ,truly, how to feel. She knew she loved Grayson and wanted to be with him but knew he would always love Jane.

As she continued to drive she found herself heading to her parents house. Vanessa didn't try to change course she just drove until she came to her childhood home.

She parked her Silver BMW in front of the garage and grabbed her brown leather briefcase from her passenger's seat. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Walking up the stairs to her old bedroom she past several pictures of her family laughing and smiling at birthdays, graduations and many other various family events.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she laid back thinking about the things to come and found herself falling fast asleep.

The buzzing of Jane's cell phone pulled her away from her thoughts. Jane was still reviewing case notes and didn't bother to look at who it was before answering.

"Hello." Jane sighed into the phone.

"Are you that excited to hear from me Jane?" Grayson chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Grayson! Hi! I didn't know it was you, I didn't look at the caller ID before answering. I'm sorry, are you ok?" She giggled nervously.

Grayson sighed into the phone, "Actually, I was wondering if you could come by the hospital. I really need to talk to you and didn't get the chance earlier."

"Oh.." Jane looked at the time and decided to call it quits anyway. "Sure, I will be there in about a half hour, ok?"

"That's perfect. See you soon Jane." Grayson smiled into the phone as he ended the call.

Jane put her case notes in her bag and shut off the lights in her office. After taking the elevator down to the garage she got into her car and drove off to the hospital. As Jane pulled into the parking garage she began to feel anxious about seeing Grayson.

With everything that had happened at the restaurant she didn't know how to deal with things. Jane shook the thoughts out of her head and decided to make the best out of their situation. She knew she needed to be there for Grayson no matter what.

As Jane walked out of the elevator on Grayson's floor she felt her stomach forming knots. Before turning into his room she took a deep breath and smiled. Grayson saw her and immediately smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it." Grayson sighed in relief that she actually came. A part of him thought she wouldn't come.

Jane sat in the seat beside his bed and smirked, "How could I say no to you? After all, what are friends for?" She was flirting and she couldn't help it. It felt so natural to be close to him.

"Jane, I'm glad you're here. I really wanted to talk to you." Grayson sighed and took her hand in his.

"Grayson, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you and I care about you." Jane smiled sweetly.

"Jane, I..." Grayson couldn't finish before Jane pulled her hand out of his once again.

"Vanessa, you're here. I was just keeping Grayson company. He called me sounding pretty lonely." Jane grabbed her bag and this time picked up her jacket. "If either of you need anything don't hesitate to call. Goodnight."

As Jane got into the elevator her heart ached. She couldn't help but love him. It was so difficult to see him with other women when all she wanted to do was scream that she was Deb and that she loved him.

Two weeks had past before she saw Grayson again. Jane would avoid him like the plague. Even if she saw him she would walk away.

It was Thursday morning and she had a settlement conference. She had decided not to go to work until 10am since her schedule was clear of early meetings. As Jane reached the elevator she rushed to catch it. As soon as she got in she regretted it. Grayson was on the elevator with two others. As the others brushed past her to get off on the 7th floor she was left alone with Grayson for five more floors.

Suddenly, the elevator lost power, "Oh, no, no, no, no! You have got to be kidding me.." Jane began to panic.

"Well, this is just perfect." Grayson sighed. Realizing Jane was upset he rubbed her back soothingly and breathed with her.

"Jane, it's ok. Just breathe." As he looked into her eyes he remembered just how beautiful she was. Something about her drove him crazy. She was Deb, yes, but something else made him excited to be with her. She had changed but stayed the same.

"How about I take your mind off it? Like you can help me with something, like why you've been avoiding me?" Grayson asked gently but with a hint of annoyance.

"I have not been avoiding you. For your information I've been busy with... Work and other things." Jane shrugged and looked to the doors of the elevator praying by some miracle they would open.

"Jane, we work together. I know the cases you're working and I know you have been avoiding me. I try to call you and you don't answer." Grayson began to get close to Jane and touched her cheek tenderly.

Overwhelmed with a surge of emotion and desire Grayson pulled her into his body by her hips and kissed her passionately. Grayson could feel her moans against his lips. Taking her hands in his he moved them up over her head and laced their fingers together.

Jane began to push herself into him more and more. Realization hit Jane like a ton of bricks; he's engaged. You're Jane not Deb anymore you can't just expect him to want you. But then he kissed you. Why would he kiss you?

Moving away from him Jane took a deep breath, "What are you doing? You're engaged to Vanessa. You can't just kiss me like that Grayson."

Grayson placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her gently but with the same passion. "I can if I love you." Jane looked at him stunned. Grayson ran his hands down her arms and to her hips. Pulling her close he kissed and licked the sweet skin on her collar bone. Jane couldn't help the moans that slipped out of her. Her collar bone was always a weak spot. It made her knees go weak as both Deb and Jane.

"Mmmm, Grayson... Please, we can't do this.. You're with Vanessa.. Oh!" Jane was panting heavily. Grayson had slipped his hand under her blue silk shirt. He pushed his hand under her bra and teased her.

"Oh, Jane, you feel so good... Mmm, tell me you don't want this..." Grayson moved down to his knees in front of her and lifted her skirt slowly.

Jane moaned loudly as Grayson licked her core. "Oh, Grayson! Mmmm!" Jane ran her fingers through his hair as she bucked and moaned. His tongue seemed to move with such ease, hitting all the right places. Just as Jane was on the edge the lights came back on and the elevator started up again.

"Oh, shit.. Grayson fix your hair." As Jane pushed her bra back into place and straightened her skirt and blouse Grayson fixed his hair. As soon as they were set the elevator doors opened up and two technicians made sure they were ok.

They ended up getting off on the 10th floor and Grayson pulled her towards the stairs. Jane began to run down the stairs close behind him. As soon as they got to the garage Grayson pulled her to his car.

As Grayson got to his car he unlocked the doors and they both got in. Jane was extremely excited and could barely sit still. Grayson put his hand on her thigh and began to rub her legs. With each stroke his hand seemed to get higher and higher.

"Grayson," Jane sighed "We can't do this.. Please... You're engaged.."

As Grayson came to a red light he kissed Jane passionately. He felt her whimper into his mouth. Grayson began to nibble on her bottom lip until she allowed him entrance. Jane tasted incredible and he never wanted to stop but had to restrain himself until they got to the house.

Pulling away from the kiss, Grayson smiled at her and drove as the light turned green. As they pulled up to a house Jane had never seen before Grayson took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Stepping out of the car, Jane was stunned at how elegant the brick house looked. The garden was filled with Roses and Orchids, two of her favorite flowers. The house almost seemed made for her.

Grayson watched her with a smile on his face. He knew that he made the right decision by bringing her here. It was their dream home. He had bought it from a relative and spent two months designing it with a crew.

Bringing Jane in his arms he led her to the back. "Oh my god, Grayson.." The first thing you saw walking in was a sun bed with deep red lace curtains. It was placed directly across a deep pool that connected to a waterfall that was five feet above the level of the pool. It looked like paradise surrounded with trees and beautiful plants and flowers every where.

Jane turned to Grayson, "This is so beautiful.. Grayson, it's wonderful but-"

"No, no buts. I want you to just enjoy tonight." Grayson moved her back until Jane's knees hit the sun bed. As Jane sat on the sun bed Grayson removed her jacket and lifted her blouse over her head. He took his jacket and tie off and laid down over Jane. Kissing Jane tenderly he laid between her legs.

Jane unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open as she ran her hands over his chest and back. "Mmm, Grayson..." Continuing to kiss Grayson unzipped janes skirt and tossed in the pile of all her clothes. Throwing his pants along with it, he climbed back in between her legs.

Looking down at her as she laid on the maroon bed sheet Grayson couldn't help but admire her beauty. Jane's porcelain skin glowed as he kissed her. Grayson licked Jane's neck and nibbled on her ear. "Tell me you love me, baby.." Grayson whispered in her ear.

Pulling back from Jane's ear Grayson looked her in here beautiful brown eyes. His heart began to swell when he heard her whisper, "I love you, Grayson... I love you.." Jane kissed Grayson passionately.

Grayson unhooked her bra as he nibbled on Jane's neck. Taking one of her breast in his mouth her felt it begin to become erect. Slipping her underwear down along with his own he felt the warmth of her core against his throbbing manhood.

Releasing her breast, Grayson began to kiss up her neck until he once again reached her lips. Before kissing her fully he slipped himself into her hot core. Jane moaned beneath him and soon they were pulling each other closer.

Grayson left his button up on purposely for Jane. He knew as Deb there was nothing more sensual for her than to caress his back and shoulders from beneath the shirt. Jane wrapped her arm around his neck and slipped her hand under his shirt to run her nails down his back.

Grayson had missed the feeling of her nails running down his back as they made love. He began to move faster inside of her feeling Jane's walls clench he knew that she was enticing him. As he sucked on her neck he raised one of her legs around his waist and moaned as pushed more of himself into her.

Jane suddenly realized what they were doing. She knew that he remembered who she was. Getting lost in the moments since they arrived she hadn't pieced it together. Their dream house, the way he provoked her desires. It all made sense.

Looking into his eyes a wave of pleasure overtook her. Her entire body shudder as she felt Grayson swell inside of her. Moaning intensely Jane held onto him tightly. They hit their climax at the same time and that was always overwhelming.

"Grayson, I missed you.." Tears began to come to Jane's eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out." Grayson wiped away her tears and kissed her tenderly. "By the way, I broke things off with Vanessa."

"Thank God because I would have felt terribly once we were done." Jane laughed through her tears.

"Oh, so we aren't don't yet, huh?" Grayson smirked.

"Not even close." Jane moaned as she brought Grayson back on top of her.

As they continued to kiss and touch they became closer and deeper in love than they ever were before. Who says that one thing has to define and change the way life was meant to be?


End file.
